titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Fenrir
Appearance :Nicholas is thin and rather muscular. He has deep green skin and two small horns protruding from his forehead. He has a long green tail, and his feet only have two large toes. His eyes are yellow, which goes along with his demonic appearance. His brown hair is medium length and goes to about shoulder-length. It is rather uncared for, having no particular style. Clothing :He wears large camouflage cargo pants that have been torn off at the knee, being made into shorts in a way. There is a small hole in the back of his pants that is just big enough for his tail to fit through. Aside from that, he doesn't really wear anything else. Personality :Nicholas is a rather timid person, and has always been shy and afraid to open up to people. Thus he never really had many friends at all. He was picked on and tortured at school, so he has become much less trusting of human beings. He was always much more attuned to nature than he was society, spending much time in the woods with animals rather than socializing with people. He even kept a wide variety of pets at home that ranged from snakes to dogs. Since his accident, he has only grown farther away from people and closer to nature. Powers and Abilities Demon Contract :Through Nicholas's contract, he has gained the abilities of a demon. In his case, he gained many earth- and nature-based abilities. Snake Venom :He can produce a pair of venomous fangs, much like a snake. He can spit his venom from his mouth, much like a spitting cobra. His venom works much like cobra venom, needing to get into the eyes or be injected into the skin to work. It slows the muscles down, causing the target to become sluggish and eventually pass out. If left untreated, the heart will slow, and the venom thus could become fatal. Because poison depends on the circumstances of the topic, there is no set time for how long it will take for the poison to take full effect; however, if the person stays completely still, it would take around five posts to take full effect. He can inject an anti-venom through biting, as well. :The poison can also work as an acid on inorganic materials, such as metal. While not a very strong acid, at the moment it is enough to melt through minor things. Earth Traversal :Like a mole, he can quickly travel through the earth to reach his destination. Quadruped :Like a dog, he can switch to all fours to run at very high speeds. Claws :Much like a feline, he can produce a small pair of claws on his fingers. Elemental Control :Being an earth demon, Nicholas has minor control over earth and nature. For example, he could control a small rock and throw it without touching the rock, or he could lend his power to a plant to make it grow faster. Again, he only has minor control over these things, and anything much bigger than his head would tire him to control. Weaknesses :Because Nicholas has just recently gained these powers, he is quite unskilled with them. Most of what he can do is all based on instinct and trial and error. :Being a demon, there are many things that can hurt him. He cannot enter a church, or he will slowly lose his powers and die. Holy water can severely burn him, and prayers irritate his ears and annoy him. Anything holy or blessed can cause him more damage than normal. Being a demon, he does have above average endurance, but he is still open to regular attacks and does take damage from them. :Nicholas also refuses to kill his enemies, which tends to put him at a disadvantage. Other Abilities :As an earth demon, Nicholas is stronger in places with more nature. Nicholas also has enhanced strength and agility, being faster and stronger than the average person. Relationships Parents :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Bullies :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Demon :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Nicholas was born seventeen years ago to Jack Fenrir and his wife Maria. They were less than thrilled to have their own child. :Nicholas's first couple years of life were average and normal. Once he finished kindergarten and entered first grade, however, he started to lean away from people and head more towards nature. He would bring home random pets all the time and cared for them on his own. Even though he leaned away from people, his grades remained at the top of the class, so his parents never worried. :Nicholas grew older and older and had fewer and fewer friends and more and more pets. He would spend much time with animals rather than people, and saw the animals more as his friends. As proof, he even had a pet venomous snake that never once bit him. He seemed to have a talent when it came to animals. Still, his grades remained spectacular--he graduated grade school at the top of his class. But it was high school where his problems really began. :It was during these years that he started getting picked on and made fun of because he spent so much time with animals. He was beaten up all the time, which made his parents worry and call the school, which only made things worse for him. When he finally reached his last year of school, he figured, "Hey, at least it's almost over." :But on the day of a class trip, while they waited for the train to arrive, his regular bullies were pushing him around. They figured it was just fun and games... until one of them accidentally pushed him off the ledge and onto the tracks. He began to panic as he heard them announce the train was coming. He scrambled to get back up, but he was too slow. He was hit by the train, and died on the spot. :However, his life was not over yet. When he opened his eyes, he saw he was floating in front of a demonic face. The demonic face started talking to him, and made him an offer. He could stay dead, or he could become a demon, and roam the earth returning escaped demons back to hell. He, of course, chose to live. He is currently learning his powers, capturing lesser demons, and living--more or less. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Neutrals Category:Earth Category:Demons Category:Agromancers Category:Clawed Category:Corrosive Category:Earth-Traversal Category:Geomancers Category:Nature-Enhanced Category:Occult Category:Quadrupedal Traversal Category:Super Endurance Category:Super Speed Category:Venomous Category:Titans Together